The Game, Mr, Is Back On
by FangirlFreakYoli
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SHERLOCK SEASON 3 AND 'LOVE, LOVE, LOVE' IN GLEE. Set after season 3 of Sherlock and the Glee future, Blaine Anderson-Hummel is a agent who had gotten a mission: Help Britain to find Jim Moriarty. He brings his husband, but what happens when Kurt get's kidnapped by J.M? Sherlock is the only one who can help him... PAUSED! WILL COME BACK!
1. The Prolouge

**Did you miss me?**

**GLEELOCK IN THE HOSE!**

**So, I ( aka me and Ronja ) choose the GLEELOCK HELL YEAH. Or KlaineLock. I love it however.**

**So, this is after season 3 of Sherlock, how Moriarty came back, the first one to get affected is an American agent and his husband. I think we all know who is the agent and the husband. ( Blaine - Agent, Kurt - Husband )**

**Hope you will like! Now game is back on!**

* * *

Kurt was walking down the street, thinking. He had been shopping, which he always loved, even if he wanted Blaine to be there with him, but he couldn't. Work. Kurt sighed. It was the work which had made them go to London, someone had come bck from the death ( Kurt really wondered, but Blaine didn't say so much, as usual. ) and the Brittish goverment needed help by America, so Blaine needed to go. He wasn't a big fan of Blaine's job, it was dangerous. He didn't want to lose Blaine, but Kurt knew Blaine was more worried about Kurt. Many agents have had their family and loved one's kidnapped, and Blaine didn't want that to happen to Kurt, that's why when Blaine needed to go to a other contry, Kurt followed. They had people everywhere,so Blaine wanted to keep him under watch. Kurt didn't think it was nessesary, but he wanted to be close to Blaine, for the same reson. Still, Kurt would have loved to have a normal life, where they could stay home if they wanted. He had been thinking of this a lot, most when Blaine had a mission to do. He sighed while he was walking down the street. He had some new clothes, to him and Blaine. He felt his phone vibrate, so he picked it up and smiled when he saw the text from Blaine.

**Hello honey! Can you be home in 20? I want to buy dinner tonight. :) **

Kurt texted back and told him that he could be home in 20 minutes. He didn't have a car, so he decided to take a cab. It didn't take long, it felt like the car was there for him. He got in to the car, told where he was going and sat down and relaxed. He wondered where he and Blaine would get dinner, Blaine was amazing at finding these places. Kurt looked out of the window and frowned. This was not the way he would had chosen, but the driver sure knew the city better then him, it maybe was a shortcut. But after about ten minutes when the driver swung into a street he _knew_ was wrong. He was just about to ask when the driver stopped and stepped out. Kurt was confused, so he did the only thing that seemed logic: Go out of the car and see what the hell was up. He got out and saw the driver talk to someone and he was just about to ask what was going on, someone grabbed his arm and jabbed a syringe into his neck. He started to feel dizzy, and when whoever had held him let go he fell against the car's side. He looked over and saw two persons go against him and after that everything slowly became dark.

* * *

Blaine was worried, and he had a reason to be. Kurt hadn't come home after those twenty minutes, because it was now _forty_ minutes since Kurt texted him that he would be home in twenty minutes. And yes, Kurt could be stuck in the traffic or anything, but had called him and Kurt didn't answer. He had texted also, but no answer. Where was he? Blaine was about to go out and look for him, when he heard his phone. He had gotten a text. He ran to the table where his phone was and saw that he had a text from Kurt. He felt so calmed, now Kurt would explain why he was late, but no. The text didn't calm him down. Not at all.

**Sad your husband couldn't make it to your dinner, but don't worry. We will take care of him. - J.M. **

Jim Moriarty. The person Blaine had been called in to help to find had _Kurt_. He had heard the story's about Moriarty, it was a lot. That's why he knew it wouldn't be easy to find Kurt. But there is maybe one person who could. One man who could solve any case.

Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**What did you think? I know it's really, really short, but it was just the prologue, so it will be longer after this chapter!**

**Rewive your thoughts if you want, if won't take long time! Follow if you want to read more of this story and favorite if it's one of your favorites! **


	2. I need some help and I know you can

**Chapter two! Yay!**

**Hope you like this fanfic so far, it's John and Sherlock who comes in now! Yay!**

**Hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

John and Sherlock was sitting in the flat, John in his chair, Sherlock walking around.

How had Moriarty done it? He _died_, but well, there was _others_ ( Sherlock ) who had faked their death. But still, he had shot himself in the head!

There was a knock on the door, Sherlock shoted to this person that they could come in and a man entered. He looked tired, and John wondered why he was here so late.

''If you wonder if your wife having-'' Sherlock started but the man cut him off, and John saw it was something big going on.

''No. I need help and I heard no one else in the world could help me to find the man who kidnapped my husband.'' The man said and John and Sherlock looked at each other.

''And who is this man?'' Sherlock asked and John also wanted to know. The man looked down, sighed and then he looked back up again.,

''Jim Moriarty.'' He said, and now he had Sherlock's full attention.

''How do you know that?'' John asked right before Sherlock. The man took out his phone and gave it to John. Yes, J.M, just his style. The text was also very Moriarty. He passed it over to Sherlock who looked at it. He went up and shaked hand with the man, who was clearly upset.

''What is your and your husband's names?'' John asked, trying to be nice.

''My name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson-Hummel and his is Kurt.'' The man that was named Blaine said. John saw that when he said Kurt's name he almost was in tears, so John invited him to sit down. They looked over to Sherlock who just had looked up.

''How do you know Moriarty? You are American.'' Sherlock said and Blaine started to tell them about his job and how he and Kurt had ended here. Both of them listened and they where both supised by a thing: How small Moriarty had started. Of all the things in the world he choose to kidnapp a American agents husband.

''Can you find him?'' Blaine asked Sherlock and John met Sherlock's eyes, and saw something in them, something he had never seen in his eyes.

''Moriarty is smart, but I can handle it. I swear, I will do whatever I can to find Kurt.'' Sherlock said, and John had hard to believe it was Sherlock who said it, because his voice was so... soft. John didn't know what was up with Sherlock and why he cared so much about this couple theey had never met. But there was _something_ different with this.

Blaine stood up, walked to the door, turned and smiled at them.

''Thank you. I should go, it's gettng late. I left my number on the table-'' He said, pointing on a pice of paper on the table.''-so call me if you get to know anything. Goodbye.'' He finished, walked out and left Sherlock and John alone. They they where there in silence a while before John decieded to break the silence.

''So, we found him. Moriarty's come back was to kidnapp a American agent's husband. Do you have a idea why he did that?'' John asked and looked over to Sherlock who was standing and watching the man trough the window.

''No John, I don't know why.'' Was all Sherlock said, but there was still that _something_ in his eyes that John couldn't place._  
_

''So, you are acting a little weird Sherlock.'' Sherlock looked over to him and frowned at his words. John nodded and Sherlock looked out.

''I don't know what you are talking about.'' Sherlock answered and John knew he was hiding something.

''After he told you about what had happend, you started to act different.'' Sherlock looked over to him and they where looking in each others eyes, but Sherlockes eyes showed no emotion.

''They have been affected by Moriarty's powers, I feel bad for whoever have been that.'' Sherlock said, but John was quiet, he knew there was more. ''And there was something I haven't seen before. This man, I know he would do more then anything to protect his husband, and I know that now that he is gone he i going to do everything he can and more to find him. It was a long time since I saw this obvious love for another person. His husband have followed him over the world, not many people would do that, but Kurt love Blaine enough to follow him over the world. I feel sorry for them because this two persons who love each other more then anything and would not manege to lose each other have been affected by him.'' Sherlock finished and John was shocked. Sherlock showed sympathy for this people, a thing he hadn't seen before. Sherlock really cared about them. John didn't knew why they was so special, but John knew, even if Sherlock said different, that they was.

''So, we need to find him. So we need to find Moriarty and we have no clues. Just questions. Nothing more then why Moriarty went on them, where they are now and how we are going to find them. So, I guess John, that the game is on.'' Sherlock said as he turned away from him, and John knew that sooner or later, they _would_ find Kurt.

* * *

Blaine was trying to sleep, but it didn't go that good, because he never slept good without Kurt. Kurt was were few times away from him, but never for more then just a few days, but now... Now Blaine didn't know how long it would take for Kurt to be able to come home again. He closed his eyes, and tried to think of other thigs. Good things. But most of the good things in his life involved Kurt, who he tried to not think about. So he decided to try to think about nothing, just maybe, the color black.

After a while he drifted away in sleep and he started to dream, a nice dream...

_He and Kurt was sitting like a normal day and eating dinner. It was nice and romantic. Kurt looked, as always, fantastic. He loved how Kurt always wanted to look as good for him as possible, even if Blaine thought Kurt always looked amazing. It was a normal dinner, then everything changed. It became dark and the only thing Blaine saw was Kurt and he looked terrifeid. Then someone grabbed Kurt in the arm and started to drag him away. Kurt tried to get away and he screamed for help. He heard Kurt scream his name, but Blaine couldn't move. He wanted to but he was frozen in his place. Kurt got dragged deeper into the dark and soon Blaine couldn't see him, but he could still hear Kurt scream for help. Kurt's screams sounded helpless and it broke Blaine's heart that he couldn't help him, that he couldn't do anything. Blaine was helpless._

Blaine woke up and screamed Kurt's name. He looked next to him, expecting to see Kurt wondering what it is, but he wasn't. The dream was just not a dream, it was reality. Blaine couldn't reach Kurt.

* * *

**Chapter two done! Hope you liked it!**

**Rewive if you want, it makes me very happy! **

**See you!**


	3. Story time

**Helloo! Gallifrey to readers, are you there? Good!**

**Chapter 3, it has taken a while, I know... But I didn't know what to write! Soo..**

**But here you have it! Hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

John and Sherlock stood outside the room they had been told that Blaine lived, room number 13. It was the day after they met Blaine for the first time, and now Sherlock would start to seek for Kurt in real. John knew he would ask about everything, what Kurt looked like, how he usually dressed and stuff that most people never cared about, but Sherlock counted everything. And now Moriarty is back. John knew Sherlock would do anything to get to know how he faked his death. John got draggen up from his thoughts when Sherlock knocked on the door. It took about twenty seconds until Blaine came and opened the door. John saw directly that he hadn't slept anything this night.

''Hello Blaine.'' Sherlock smiled at him.

''Hello Mr. Holmes. Do you want to come in?'' Blaine asked and both of them nodded. While they where walking in Sherlock talked.

''Call me Sherlock, please.'' John was once again suprised over how nice Sherlock where to Blaine. John walked in and saw that the hotel room was nice and a little messy. There was designing things over the whole place and John understood Kurt must be a designer, but he wasn't sure.

''Is Kurt a designer?'' John asked and Blaine nodded and John didn't miss the pride in his eyes. Sherlock sat down in the couch with John and Blaine sat down in a chair.

''So, I need some informtion. To find Kurt I want to know all about him. How he looks, what he usally wears, everything. Do you have a photo of him?'' Sherllock said. Blaine nodded and went to the bedroom. John noticed that he didn't talk to much, but it wasn't so unusal. His husband was missing and he didn't know if he would ever get to see him again, of course he was quiet. Blaine came back quick and gave Sherlock photo. John looked over to the photo and saw Blaine together with a brown-haired man. The photo looked new, Blaine looked exaclty as he did now. Both of them looked really happy. John looked at Blaine who sat in the chair and looked at the photo of him and Kurt with eyes mixed with different emotions.

''When was this photo taken?'' Sherlock asked and Blaine looked up from the photo.

''A month ago in New York, when I had a break from work. We was out and Kurt decided to take a photo.'' Blaine answered and he looked very sad but still happy. John smiled a little, not really knowing what to do.

''So, he is a designer? Since when?'' Sherlock asked and Blaine started to tell. How Kurt had hard to decide job, but then chose designing. When both tried to get collages in New York and they both got, how they lived with their friends before getting a own place, how Blaine decided his job...

This intresed John, why he had chose this. Both of them loved preforming, but Kurt loved designing more, but why had Blaine taken this job and not the job of his drems? But Blaine never said why he had chose this job, but John was sure if Blaine knew how it would end he would never have taken it. Blaine told them all about how they had seen almost the whole word, how Kurt had followed him, not just becuase Blaine wanted it, no. He wanted to keep an eye on Blaine, just like Blaine wanted to keep an eye on Kurt. Sherlock asked other questions, about their family. They found out Kurt's mum died when he was eight, that his dad married someone else after many years, that he have a step-brother, that Blaine had a borther and that his parents wern't accepting over Blaine's sexullity. He told them about their life together, when he proposed to Kuer, when they got their own place and when they got married. All the time Blaine looked torn between lauhing and crying, like he didn't know if he would be sad over that he maybe would never see Kurt again over happy over their memorys. Sherlock asked how they met and Blaine told them. He told them how they met that day at Dalton's staircase, how Kurt transfered later because of the bullying and how they got tohgether. Then he told them everything about the night Kurt had been kidnapped and everthing about how he got the job. Sherlock was quiet except when he asked questions. After a long while he had told them everything Sherlock needed and more, but he didn't mind.

''Thank you Blaine. We will go now, we have everything we need.'' Sherlock said when he stood up with John, going to the door. Right before he opened it, he turned aroud.

''We will find Kurt, I know that.'' Sherlock said and Blaine nodded, then John went out with Sherlock.

* * *

The first thing Kurt felt was his head, how it hurt. Most the back of his head, but he didn't know why. He was lying down so he reached next to him, to find Blaine. But Blaine wasn't there, it was a cold ground. That made him open his eyes, but it didn't change so much. It was still dark. He wanted to sit up, but he didn't want to faint. He didn't know how he got there, he didn't remeber. But he didn't want to stay here, he wanted to go back to Blaine, warm, cozy, wonderful _Blaine_. That was all he wanted right now. He decided to try to move, but slow. He sat slowly up, trying to not faint. He found a wall next to him and rested against it. His head was dizzy, so he belived someone had hit him in the back of his head. He wanted to remember where he was and how he got here, but the last thing he remembered was when he was out shopping in London. Then it hit him. They where here because of Blaine's job and he was in a dark room and didn't reemember where he was. There was one logical explonation: He had been kidnapped by the guys Blaine was after. Crap. This was not good. Blaine had draggen him over the world so he could protect Kurt and Kurt had followed him around the world to look after him, and now Kurt was kidnapped, Blaine didn't know where he was and Kurt couldn't look after him. He had always feared that one day this would happen, not because it would be dangerous for him, because of what _Blaine_ might do. Blaine had always been overprotecting over him and Kurt knew Blaine would have no problem risking his life for Kurt. But Kurt would never be able to live with himself if Blaine would suffer because of him. But there waas the problem if Blaine would ever find him. Kurt really didn't want to spend his whole life here, he wanted to spend it with Blaine, the man he loved, he wanted to work with his dream job and be with his friends, he wanted to have kids with Blaine, see them grow up and when he and Blaine was old he would tell them storys about how they met and anything else then spending his life _here_.

, trying to think away from here, to Blaine and his warm bed. He sat like that for he didn't know how long until he started to drift to sleep, slowly. He was almost asleep now, just a few more seconds until...

''Hello Kurt.'' He heard and his opened his eyes quick. He closed them almost right efter he had opened. He had seen a man, but right behind him it was light. Next time he opened his eyes slowly. Now he could see the man and he had ha feeling he knew that face. Then it hit Kurt that it was a man Blaine had a photo on, the man that he was after.

''Well? Don't you answer when people say hello to you?'' The man asked and Kurt didn't know what to say. The man didn't care, he just kept talking.

''Well Kurt, if you havn't already understod that you will be spending a lot of time here. I'm Jim by the way, Jim Moriarty.'' The man- Jim - talked very calmly, and that scared Kurt. A lot. He countioued to talk, until he left, he left Kurt more scared them before.

* * *

**So! Chapter 3!**

**Btw, I know I'm not the best speller, but I'm a Swedish girl in sixth grade, so well.**

**Hope you liked it! Reviwe if you want!**


	4. Clues and Blame

**Hello! Fourth chapter!**

**Okay, I am trying to write chapters of my other stories, so this is a little hard.**

**And when the text is like **_this_** it's a flashback.**

**Still, hope you will enjoy! **

* * *

A week and it hadn't gotten any closer to find Kurt. No clues, they only knew from where he left and when he had been talking to Blaine. After that they knew nothing, just that he was gone. John saw how it teared Blaine apart, not knowing where Kurt was or if he was okay. They had talked to Blaine a few times, keeping him updated. Blaine knew it would be hard to find Kurt, he was a agent he knew stuff like this took a long time and he had heard more story's about Moriarty, so he knew it wasn't easy case. But John knew he wanted to find Kurt as fast a possible, so he could know he was safe. What John had seen and heard so was Kurt just as protecting over Blaine, they always sat the other before themselves. That was Sherlock worried about.

_It was after lunch, John was at Baker Street, looking for the missing Kurt Anderson-Hummel. It didn't go so good, they actually hadn't found anything yet. It was the fourth day and they had nothing. Usually they would have found nothing, but they hadn't. Moriarty had somehow kidnapped Kurt and left no trace. It was frustrating, for both John and Sherlock and for Blaine. He blamed himself, both of them saw it. Blaine was very protective over Kurt had he seen. Even if he dragged Kurt on dangerous missions was it just to have a eye on him and it had worked two and half year. John had a feeling that Kurt followed Blaine around not just because he loved him, because he wanted to keep a eye on Blaine. This was a thing that came up while they where talking about what would happen if they found Kurt._

_''We have one big problem if we find him.'' Sherlock said and John looked at him like he was crazy because what?_

_''One problem? Sherlock I think we have more problems then one.'' Sherlock just sighed and shook his head at John._

_''We have one big problem. Well, Blaine want us to keep him updated, right?'' Sherlock began and John nodded. ''So, when we find a place we believe he is in, he will want to come with us. He is a trained agent, so why not? Then we come there and it turns out Kurt is there. Then we try to save him and end up Kurt and Blaine being in a life risking situation. Then both of them is gonna try to save the other, not themselves. That can result in one or both of them dying. And we don't want that, right?'' Sherlock said and John was stunned. He could only nod, because Sherlock was right.  
_

_''They are both very protective over each other, they would risk their own safety for the other.'' John said when he had gotten his voice back. It's true and it's a problem._

_It's a problem they could not solve._

So now they where trying to think out a way for both Kurt and Blaine to survive this mess. Still looking. Everything seemed hopeless, until one day.

* * *

They had talked to Lestrade and given him a picture of Kurt so they could look for him. It had been on the news and on the newspaper, so one day they heard from someone.

Almost two weeks, that long had it been when a man walked in at Scotland Yard to talk with Greg Lestrade. Right when he had talked done, Lestrade called Sherlock.

''Yes Lestrade?'' Greg heard Sherlocks arrogant voice, but still a little... stressed? He just shook his head to remember what he was about to talk about.

''We have one clue. A man came in and told me he had seen Kurt Hummel in a taxi around the time he disappeared.'' He said and now Sherlock asked questions. Lestrade had asked the questions Sherlock had written down, so he had heard so much you could hear from a man that saw a car in about 20 seconds. They talked and talked on and at last Sherlock hung, saying they would meet him where the man had seen the taxi.

They met there, John, Sherlock, Lesrade and some from his team. Mary was also with them. He wondered why she was there, but he didn't ask. She had helped them before, even if he didn't trust her completely after she had shot Sherlock, but he couldn't do anything. If Sherlock trusted her, he did too.

They went in the direction the taxi had headed to and the clueing for looks began.

* * *

Blaine was laying on the bed and going through the photo album ''Kurt and Blaine'' while listening too their playlist. He just couldn't bring himself to do anything else. He couldn't bring himself to cry because it was _his_ fault. His fault that the most amazing person on earth, the love of his life was gone. Kidnapped by one of the most dangerous persons on earth. A person who had murdered many many people. John and Sherlock said he shouldn't blame himself they didn't _know_. They didn't understand the reasons, but he couldn't tell. Because they where watching, every step he took. He couldn't stop them, the people who had started it all.

What had he done wrong? Why had they chosen him? He didn't wish this for anyone but everything went wrong right when it had been so good. It was so unfair.

He just wanted Kurt back. He just wanted his life back.

* * *

**A little short and late chapter but Ii hope you liked it!**

**What is it that Blaine is hiding? Will they find Kurt soon? Read if you want to find out!**

**Rewive if you want, it makes me really happy btw!**


	5. AN - Sorry

**Hello, I'm sorry for those who read this story, but I have to take a break.**

**I love this story and have much planned, but I have no inspiration. I will come back, but later. I have so many chapters not planned, and I want a plot. So, if you wanna find out when next chapter comes on, follow. If you have any ideas, rewive.**

**Bye, and I'm sorry.**


End file.
